EVCOID
by WhAtDaYaKnOw
Summary: it about a vampire from the vampires point of view, some gore, rude language, succubuses, please comment!!!
1. 1EVCOID

**__**

She laughed as we ran through the grass. The long weeds tickled my ankles as we ran to that spot at the edge of the cliff. She turned back to me, smiling as she motioned me to take a look at the view. It was a beautiful view, the city lights glowed alongside the shimmer of the ocean. At that moment I understood what happiness was about. It's such a shame that she died that night. God I wish it was me sometimes, and go back to those peaceful nights at the edge of the cliff . Time tears apart our moments for reasons, although I can't understand why I was taken much later and she had to leave so soon. As I lay in this coffin, this damned coffin. I hate it so much! I hate having to live in shadows of those mortals. Damn them all for having such a life. I blame them when really I only have myself to blame. As I stand I seem to remember all those living years. "Lilyth!" A voice calls to me. Behind my tinted blue hair I arose to see Dominique standing in the doorway, shrouded in light. I squinted from the sunlight shining off of her raven black hair as she walked toward me. "what is it?" I asked her a bit angry from my rude awakening. She calmly walked toward me as she pushed her long hair behind her left ear as she stared at me. "You've been summoned" she said in her bitchy tone as she smirked revealing her fang as I stood there half asleep. "Why now? He can't wait till tonight?" I answered in a monotone voice feeling too drained to move. Dominique shrugged as she gracefully turned around and made her way to the doorway. "It's your choice" she said. I could hear the aggravation rising in her voice from that last comment. She made her way up the stairs until you couldn't see her anymore. I shook my head, why should I? He doesn't own me anymore, I don't have my head that far up his ass like Dominique does. I might as well or else. I slowly released my wings stretching as I walked from my chambers to the stairway. My dress trailing slightly behind me, I sighed. I put my pale white hand to the cold iron door until I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, my hand still on the door to see who it was. Deanna ran toward me, in quite the hurry as her auburn curls bounced between steps. She stopped in front of me as her green eyes seemed to glow around my presence. "Lilyth! Where are you off to?" she asked in a cheery tone. Deanna was one of those tormented souls, she was dragged into this life from her mother feeding her to a beastlike creature. I'll never understand how she stays so cheerful in this rotten oblivion. "I've been awoken on short notice" I answered in my usual monotone voice. She smiled at me as she turned around like she heard something. She turned back to me and put a finger to her pale pink lips as she ran to a nearby stairwell. I turned around and pushed open the large cold door and walked up those mold covered stairs. The gargoyles seemed to stare at me, more than they usually do. The top of the stairs turned to marble as my boots clicked on the glossy stone. At the top of the stairs I saw him slouched down in his chair, Dominique was beside him. Dominique licked her red lips as she slid her hand down the man in the chairs shirt. He smirked and sat up looking at me. "Lilyth?" he said questionably like he didn't know of my presence standing there. I raised my head slightly "yeah?" I answered in an angry tone. He stood up and walked toward me as Dominique stood there, rejected. "Lilyth" he said licking his lips circling me as he ran his hand across my cheek. I snarled as I followed his every move. "Lilyth I have a little job for you my dear" he paused "you'll be having a partner this.." I cut him off "I work alone I told you this various times Murdoc." Murdoc smirked as he drew closer to me, his forehead against mine. "I'm not working with you" he said behind those greasy brown bangs and that faded smile. I just glared at him. "who is it this time?" I asked in an angry tone. Murdoc smiled seeing that I had no choice but to agree. "He'll meet with you in your chambers" he stopped seeing that I could care less about what he rambled on about. I turned around and waved my hand "next time you want me, wake me up for something important" I said as I walked to the stairway. "Don't kill your partner this time alright sweetie?" he said as I left without a word. Down the stairwell I was stopped by a orange haired man. He smiled down at me "so you're my partner? I was expecting someone a little more rough looking" he said as he chuckled. I glared at him as I walked to my chambers. Unfortunately he followed me, rambling on about his accomplishments. His next word was followed by my claw to his neck. I stopped abruptly, he stood there frightened. I smirked as I pulled back my hand and walked back to my coffin. I gently closed my eyes as I tried to forget about Murdoc and his silly favors. I awoke that night to that annoying orange haired man peering down at me. I flung my hand around his neck as he tried to pull back. "What do you want?" I screamed into his face. He just trembled there, frightened, like a helpless puppy that's been kicked one to many times. "W-we were s-s-summoned to M-Murdoc" he stammered as I dropped him onto the stone floor. I released my wings as I walked out of my chambers slowly. He followed behind me, making sure to keep his distance. This is exactly how I wanted it, I wanted nothing to do with Murdoc or his annoying orange haired lackey. I just wanted to sleep, I walked up those long hallways and to the giant door. Pushing the door open, he stood behind me "where are we going?" he asked in a whimpery tone. I walked outside ignoring him until I saw Murdoc. Murdoc smiled at me while Dominique just stood there clinging onto Murdocs arm. I guess she isn't used to sunlight yet, Murdoc walked up to me. "Are you ready Lilyth?" he said then he turned to the orange haired man " And you Miguel?" I just stood there while Miguel hiding his fear nodded and puffed out his chest "yes sir!" He answered enthusiastically. Murdoc nodded as I spread my wings and leaped into the air as I flew into the midnight sky. Miguel leapt onto the rooftop as he followed behind me leaping from rooftop to rooftop. I landed in a nearby tree as he jumped onto the ground and sat at the bottom of the tree. He jumped up to the branch I was so neatly crouched upon. "What exactly are we doing again?" he asked as I turned to him. "Were out to steal the blood of a young woman between the age of 14 and 21." Being he was only a werewolf , he was very stupid. Miguel sniffed frantically "I smell something" he said. I peered down and patted his head "now's your chance, go down and rip her heart out and I'll drain the blood." He frowned at me "why do you get to drain it?" he whined. He was really starting to annoy me. I pushed him off of the branch as I watched him pounce upon the woman changing into his wolf like form. Before he could do anything a shadow swooped in on him. I frowned and flew from the tree branch chasing after the woman as Miguel fought with the shadow. Out of the park and into the streets I flew to a nearby alleyway, remaining unnoticed. I pulled the frightened woman into the alleyway. She screamed as she trembled aware that I was going to kill her. I released my claws and ran them through her neck, holding her up by the neck I ripped out her heart draining it into a vile I carried with me. I looked back at the woman, surprisingly she was still alive. But she will only live for a few more seconds. I kneeled down and looked her in the eye. Her widened eyes stared into my bottomless pools which I have for eyes until she lay lifeless on the ground. I flew back to where Miguel was only to find his mutilated body on the ground. I only shook my head as I flew back to Murdoc only leaving Miguel to die. Murdoc looked up at me confused "where is Miguel?" he asked as I handed him the vile. "The shadow got to him, that what he gets for being so stupid" I answered as Murdoc shook his head and slowly walked to where I told him Miguel had fell.


	2. 2sorry I had to add the story over again...

**__**

She laughed as we ran through the grass. The long weeds tickled my ankles as we ran to that spot at the edge of the cliff. She turned back to me, smiling as she motioned me to take a look at the view. It was a beautiful view, the city lights glowed alongside the shimmer of the ocean. At that moment I understood what happiness was about. It's such a shame that she died that night. God I wish it was me sometimes, and go back to those peaceful nights at the edge of the cliff . Time tears apart our moments for reasons, although I can't understand why I was taken much later and she had to leave so soon. As I lay in this coffin, this damned coffin. I hate it so much! I hate having to live in shadows of those mortals. Damn them all for having such a life. I blame them when really I only have myself to blame. As I stand I seem to remember all those living years. "Lilyth!" A voice called to me. Behind my tinted blue hair I arose to see Dominique standing in the doorway, shrouded in light. I squinted from the sunlight shining off of her long black hair as she walked toward me. "what is it?" I asked her a bit angry from my rude awakening. She calmly walked toward me as she pushed her long hair behind her left ear as she stared at me. "You've been summoned" she said in her bitchy tone as she smirked revealing her fang as I stood there half asleep. "Why now? He can't wait till tonight?" I answered in a monotone voice feeling too drained to move. Dominique shrugged as she gracefully turned around and made her way to the doorway. "It's your choice" she said. I could hear the aggravation rising in her voice from that last comment. She made her way up the stairs until you couldn't see her anymore. I shook my head, why should I? He doesn't own me anymore, I don't have my head that far up his ass like Dominique does. I might as well or else. I slowly released my wings stretching as I walked from my chambers to the stairway. My dress trailing slightly behind me, I sighed. I put my pale white hand to the cold iron door until I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, my hand still on the door to see who it was. Deanna ran toward me, in quite the hurry as her auburn curls bounced between steps. She stopped in front of me as her green eyes seemed to glow around my presence. "Lilyth! Where are you off to?" she asked in a cheery tone. Deanna was one of those tormented souls, she was dragged into this life from her mother feeding her to a beastlike creature. I'll never understand how she stays so cheerful in this rotten oblivion. "I've been awoken on short notice" I answered in my usual monotone voice. She smiled at me as she turned around like she heard something. She turned back to me and put a finger to her pale pink lips as she ran to a nearby stairwell. I turned around and pushed open the large cold door and walked up those mold covered stairs. The gargoyles seemed to stare at me, more than they usually do. The top of the stairs turned to marble as my boots clicked on the glossy stone. At the top of the stairs I saw him slouched down in his chair, Dominique was beside him. Dominique licked her red lips as she slid her hand down the man in the chairs shirt. He smirked and sat up looking at me. "Lilyth?" he said questionably like he didn't know of my presence standing there. I raised my head slightly "yeah?" I answered in an angry tone. He stood up and walked toward me as Dominique stood there, rejected. "Lilyth" he said licking his lips circling me as he ran his hand across my cheek. I snarled as I followed his every move. "Lilyth I have a little job for you my dear" he paused "you'll be having a partner this.." I cut him off "I work alone I told you this various times Murdoc." Murdoc smirked as he drew closer to me, his forehead against mine. "I'm not working with you" he said behind those greasy brown bangs and that faded smile. I just glared at him. "who is it this time?" I asked in an angry tone. Murdoc smiled seeing that I had no choice but to agree. "He'll meet with you in your chambers" he stopped seeing that I could care less about what he rambled on about. I turned around and waved my hand "next time you want me, wake me up for something important" I said as I walked to the stairway. "Don't kill your partner this time alright sweetie?" he said as I left without a word. Down the stairwell I was stopped by a orange haired man. He smiled down at me "so you're my partner? I was expecting someone a little more rough looking" he said as he chuckled. I glared at him as I walked to my chambers. Unfortunately he followed me, rambling on about his accomplishments. His next word was followed by my claw to his neck. I stopped abruptly, he stood there frightened. I smirked as I pulled back my hand and walked back to my coffin. I gently closed my eyes as I tried to forget about Murdoc and his silly favors. I awoke that night to that annoying orange haired man peering down at me. I flung my hand around his neck as he tried to pull back. "What do you want?" I screamed into his face. He just trembled there, frightened, like a helpless puppy that's been kicked one to many times. "W-we were s-s-summoned to M-Murdoc" he stammered as I dropped him onto the stone floor. I released my wings as I walked out of my chambers slowly. He followed behind me, making sure to keep his distance. This is exactly how I wanted it, I wanted nothing to do with Murdoc or his annoying orange haired lackey. I just wanted to sleep, I walked up those long hallways and to the giant door. Pushing the door open, he stood behind me "where are we going?" he asked in a whimpery tone. I walked outside ignoring him until I saw Murdoc. Murdoc smiled at me while Dominique just stood there clinging onto Murdocs arm. I guess she isn't used to sunlight yet, Murdoc walked up to me. "Are you ready Lilyth?" he said then he turned to the orange haired man " And you Miguel?" I just stood there while Miguel hiding his fear nodded and puffed out his chest "yes sir!" He answered enthusiastically. Murdoc nodded as I spread my wings and leaped into the air as I flew into the midnight sky. Miguel leapt onto the rooftop as he followed behind me leaping from rooftop to rooftop. I landed in a nearby tree as he jumped onto the ground and sat at the bottom of the tree. He jumped up to the branch I was so neatly crouched upon. "What exactly are we doing again?" he asked as I turned to him. "Were out to steal the blood of a young woman between the age of 14 and 21." Being he was only a werewolf , he was very stupid. Miguel sniffed frantically "I smell something" he said. I peered down and patted his head "now's your chance, go down and rip her heart out and I'll drain the blood." He frowned at me "why do you get to drain it?" he whined. He was really starting to annoy me. I pushed him off of the branch as I watched him pounce upon the woman changing into his wolf like form. Before he could do anything a shadow swooped in on him. I frowned and flew from the tree branch chasing after the woman as Miguel fought with the shadow. Out of the park and into the streets I flew to a nearby alleyway, remaining unnoticed. I pulled the frightened woman into the alleyway. She screamed as she trembled aware that I was going to kill her. I released my claws and ran them through her neck, holding her up by the neck I ripped out her heart draining it into a vile I carried with me. I looked back at the woman, surprisingly she was still alive. But she will only live for a few more seconds. I kneeled down and looked her in the eye. Her widened eyes stared into my bottomless pools which I have for eyes until she lay lifeless on the ground. I flew back to where Miguel was only to find his mutilated body on the ground. I only shook my head as I flew back to Murdoc only leaving Miguel to die. Murdoc looked up at me confused "where is Miguel?" he asked as I handed him the vile. "The shadow got to him, that what he gets for being so stupid" I answered as Murdoc shook his head and slowly walked to where I told him Miguel had fell. Dominique who was standing behind him scowled at me. She quickly walked up to me and abruptly slapped me across the face. I turned to bite her hand off although she flung it back too soon. "How can you be so heartless as to just let your teammate die!" she screamed in my face. "I didn't let him die" I lied when really I did. Miguel's life was of no concern to me. Either the shadow would get him or if he didn't stop boasting I was about to kill him myself. Dominique stormed into the cathedral, stomping her feet every inch of the way. Deanna poked her head out to see what all the noise was from. I stood there rubbing my face until I noticed her. "What's stuck up her ass today Lilyth?" Deanna joked trying to cheer me up. Why doesn't she just stop bothering to cheer me up, she knows I never smile. "Miguel died" I answered as I turned and walked into the cathedral seeing the sun about to rise. I made my way down the hallway as Deanna stood there in shock. I guess she might've known Miguel or was friends with Miguel. I need to stop thinking about Miguel it's starting to give me a headache. Finally when I had reached my chambers, standing in the doorway was Murdoc. I looked up at him leaning on the wall frowning down at me. "Lilyth you let him die?" he asked me as I nodded my head and shrugged. "Yeah, so? It's his own mistake" I answered. Murdoc was not pleased, "Lilyth I went out there tonight with unicorns blood trying to bring Miguel back to life!" his voice rose. I stared at Murdoc, exhausted from tonight. "Move" I said as he stood there. Murdoc realizing that I didn't care shook his head and walked out of my way as he slumped his way back up the stairs. I lied down in my coffin, wondering, thinking, what's with all this fascination with Miguel? Then it hit me, he was a new recruit! That's why he was so stupid, they set me up with a recruit? How dare they! I was shocked at their lack of common sense that night. Although my anger only put me to sleep. As I lay there vividly dreaming about her death over and over again, when will this nightmare end? I awoke on my own the next morning, I don't know why although I seemed… bored. I arose from my coffin, curious to why no one has annoyed me yet or why I haven't been 'summoned'. I decided to walk among the idiots today on my own will. On my way to visit Murdoc's the cathedral seemed to, glow. I can't really explain it but the cathedral seemed less gloomy than usual. I pushed open that cold iron door until I stopped when I heard a shriek. I know that semi high pitched scream!? "Deanna?" I asked myself as I walked up the staircase. To my surprise I looked down to see the mold covered stairs were the glossy marble they once were. Something was going on, I ran up the stairs to find everyone huddled around something. Murdoc turned around and looked at me oblivious to what was going on. Dominique and Deanna seemed to be happier than usual, their smiles sickened me. Murdoc smiled and moved out of the way only to reveal…Miguel? Miguel sat up, he looked as if he hadn't been touched. "What is this!?" I yelled at him, until I noticed them. Those feathery white wings. He had huge feathered wings, he wasn't a newbie, he was an angel. I was pissed, Murdoc knows how much I despise angels! And he had the nerve to team me up with one? I was right to leave him there to die! Miguel stood up and walked toward me. I scowled at him as I backed away hissing at him. Revealing my fangs and claws didn't seem to scare him. He kept walking toward me, smiling. Until he stopped about three feet away from me, I looked up at him frowning. He shook his head as he closed his eyes and disappeared from the room. I stormed my way over to Murdoc. Murdoc stood there smiling as Dominique stood in front of him trying to block whatever came first, my fist or my wrath. Deanna shrieked once more as she ran out of the room not wanting to be a part of the fight. I stood eye to eye with Dominique as she glared back at me. I spit in Dominique's eye as she wiped the glob of spit from her face. She didn't hurt me though. Dominique just stood there, what a selfish bitch! She should let Murdoc get hit sometime too. They only began to waste my afterlife until I walked out of Murdoc's lounge. I ran down those marble stairs until I slammed the large iron door. I spread my wings and flew out of a nearby shattered window. I was tired of living with them, I flew up to that Cliffside I dream of from so long ago. I propped myself onto a nearby rock as I watched the city lights. I could smell the ocean breeze mixed in with the smoke from the city. The lights looked like a line of fire leading out to the ocean. The ocean reflected the lights illuminating the city itself. I was happy there, I didn't show any sign of emotion although I was smiling inside. I felt the cool ocean air blow through my hair, whipping my shoulder scarf along with it. I felt like I would be sucked into the scenery. I was almost in a trancelike state until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Deanna looking down at me. I frowned at her and turned back to the scenery. "So this is what you keep screaming about during the night" she said as she sat next to me. I ignored her and watched the scenery, I was about to get up until she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed slightly. I looked over to her "what's this for?" I asked as she hugged me. She smiled and looked up at me still hugging me "you may not know it but you're my friend Lilyth." Her voice a little shakey up from earlier. I remained silent as she spoke again. "I'm sorry for earlier Lilyth I just was in the room to see what was going on! I didn't know you hated Miguel I.." I cut her off "It's alright Deanna I don't blame you for it." Deanna stood up and walked into the forest "thanks Lilyth, I needed to settle that" she said as she disappeared into the forest. I sat there, thinking, friend? I'm no ones friend? Why does she call me friend? I stood up and turned around to see Miguel. He stood there smiling at me. I growled and unleashed my claws. Miguel smiled at me, "Why do you hate me so much now that you know I'm an angel?" he asked. "I hated you even before I knew you were an angel! You're a whiney, stupid little bastard!" I yelled striking him across the face. He stood there and smiled as his cheek began to bleed. I ran into the forest screeching at the top of my lungs. The birds flew in every direction from the sound of my voice. Animals ran the other way, everywhere I turned I saw Miguel asking me the same question "why do you hate me?" I couldn't take it anymore I screamed out my answer "I HATE EVERYONE!!!! GO AWAY!" I fell to my knees and pushed my hands to my ears trying to kill the sound. Then it stopped, his voice faded and he stood in front of me. "That's why?" he asked as I nodded still on the ground. "Is it because of Morgan?" he asked. I immediately looked up, "shut up! Leave Morgan out of this!" I yelled spreading my wings and landing on the cathedral rooftop. He's right though, I hate everything and everyone. I used to be nice… until Morgan was murdered. Now I have no feeling, emotion, no anything. I had to watch my best friend, my only companion from birth die in front of my face. Thus the bitter being I am today. Miguel appeared sitting next to me on top of the cathedral. "I know I'm an annoyance to you Lilyth, but give people a chance sometime… let your fear go" he said patting my back. I looked over to him "no" I answered as I flew off of the rooftop and onto the ground pushing the large iron door open and slamming it shut. I let out a sigh and slowly made my way to my chambers. I laid myself in the coffin as I tried to sleep for a while. No use I couldn't get the image of Morgan from my head. I decided I had to get over it somehow, but how? Who could I talk to? Maybe if I can track down someone from my past, maybe this will all clear up. I fell asleep after trying to sort out things in my head. I was awoken the next day by Dominique. I sat up in my coffin, the velvet lining ran against my arm as I raised it to straighten out my dress. Dominique leaned against the wall as she glared at me. "Murdoc wants you again sweetie" she said in her usual bitchy tone. I stood up and looked around, everything was back to normal I guess. I looked over to where Dominique was standing, she was gone. I stepped out of my coffin and walked up the stairwell like usual. The cathedral was it's gloomy self again, Murdoc was waiting at the end of the hallway. I walked up to Murdoc as he looked up at me. "Lilyth I'm sorry about Miguel" he said knowing I was pissed. I looked at him "why were you associated with an angel anyway?" I asked awaiting an answer. Murdoc looked up " we found him on the ground one day so we brought him back here, we didn't know he was an angel until I went back to try and revive him" he paused for a minute "I watched him rejuvenate himself then I realized he was an angel." I sat down on the ripped carpet and thought for a minute then I remembered. "Murdoc? Do you know anything of my past? I can't seem to remember" I asked as he looked at me surprised. "Your past?" he asked "why Lilyth? I thought you hated your mortal life" he questioned again. I shook my head and left, "never mind" I said on my way to the nearby door. I turned the knob of the wooden door and slightly pushed it open. I walked down the alley like hallway. Passing window by window, watching the birds in the nearby trees. At the end of the hallway stood a small metal door. I slowly opened the door pulling the hood over my head. I walked out into the garden, sitting on a nearby stone bench. I stared at the tiling in the grass, empty headed I stared down. "Where'd you come from?" a voice said to the right of me. I looked over making sure to hide my face, it was a young girl. She looked around the age of fifteen, maybe fourteen considering her height. "Hello?" she rudely cut off my thought pattern with her voice. "My presence is nothing to be concerned about" I answered as I stood. She insisted on trying to find out who I was. "Who are you?" she asked over and over again. I turned around seeing her clearly now. She had the strangest hair arrangement, streaks of red, brown, and blonde. I walked away from her, she didn't follow me this time. I ran inside just in time for her to barely see me enter. I ran up the hallway and back into the cathedral to see some one entering through the front door. Behind a pillar I hid, watching the human walk into our territory. I wasn't allowed to come in contact with humans unless on a mission. Although I wanted to see where he was going and why? "Hello?" yelled the curious human as I moved along the pillars watching him until I caught a glimpse of his face. I must admit, quite a creature he was. His hair seemed to linger on the edge of his shoulders just barely as he looked up to the pillar I was behind. His pale green eyes sent a feeling of comfort through my body even though he glanced away. I couldn't help but ask "who are you?" my voice echoed throughout the cathedral. He frantically searched for where my voice came "I am Alex" he yelled back. "Why are you here? Be gone!" I yelled. Humans were not permitted in the cathedral, think of what would happen to us if he actually lived to see one of us. "Why?" he stubbornly asked. "Take my word for it, You don't want to die" I said as I remained in the shadows. He looked up, "What's your name before I leave?" he asked on his way out of the cathedral. I stayed quiet as I watched him leave. I don't understand why although I didn't want him to leave, I abruptly looked up as a crash of thunder roared throughout the sky. I sighed and walked slowly to my portion of this desolate building. Deanna met me in my room. She handed me a neatly wrapped package as she smiled. "Murdoc told me to give this to you" she said in a happy tone as she ran up a nearby stairwell. I sat on the floor and leaned on a nearby wall. I didn't want to admit it but I was hoping it was his head on a silver platter. Instead I came across a note and an art get up. Reading the note confused, "Lilyth sweetie, I found out some information about your past… Please don't be mad for snooping around in your business although I've heard you had a knack for art in your living years, impress me" I read aloud. I looked down at the art supplies, I already wanted to draw. I could feel the urge run through my fingers to pick up that pencil and create a painting. I dropped the note and sat there in amazement. "what the fuck have you done?" I couldn't believe it. I had something that made me remember my human thoughts and emotions. I pulled out the pencil kit and the sketch pad. Without even thinking I began to draw. Each line and curve I drew filled my hands with the urge to do more. I finally stopped myself and stared at the pad. "Damn that human" I mumbled as the essence of his radiance from when I stumbled upon him in the cathedral seemed to almost bring the paper itself to life. For the remainder of the night I painted in every detail of the drawing. When the sun arose I set the sketchbook down and descended from my room. I came upon someone new this morning, it was another female. Murdoc must've dragged her back last night, she wasn't like all of us. She was tall and pretty, long auburn hair. She sat on the floor, like a dog that's been kicked too much. I suppose she's not used to the undead yet. She looked up to me, I could see the fear in her eyes as she stood up and stared at me. "W-who are you?" she stammered "I'm guessing Murdoc brought you here?" I questioned as she nodded "I guess" she said not knowing exactly. Dominique walked up to the girl as she put a hand upon her shoulder. "Heather?" she asked as heather turned around and looked at Dominique. Dominique smiled as Deanna came from behind Dominique and took heathers hand. "Show heather to her room" Dominique stated as she walked back to Murdoc. Deanna smiled and led heather to her room. I stood there, why did I stay for all that? And I need to speak with Murdoc about heather, I wonder what he did to her? As I walked back to Murdocs chambers I caught Dominique on her way to Murdoc. "Dominique?" I said stopping her in her tracks, She turned around and looked at me "yes?" she asked surprised. "Who was that girl?" I asked as she sighed, "Her name is heather and do you think you can possibly be somewhat nice to her?" I frowned, I asked for an answer not a comment. She turned around and walked into Murdocs chamber, I simply turned around and walked to the cathedral entrance. I was putting on my jacket until I saw a shadow in front of me. I turned around as the leather of my jacket lightly squeaked. "Yes?" I asked seeing heather stand there. "Where are you going?" she asked as I opened the cold solid door. "Out to the city why?" I looked back as I pulled the hood over my head. "I was wondering if I could tag along, I'm not used to this" she asked seeing I was dressed in leather. I looked at her, "don't get in my way" I said as I walked out into the snow. She slowly followed behind me as it snowed more and more with every footstep we made. I looked back at her when we met the edge of the forest "are you sure you want to follow me?" I asked. She slowly nodded and smiled as she followed me into the forest. "Stay close" I said as we traveled deeper into the forest. I was almost about to stop for the time until a creature leapt onto me from above. I revealed my fangs as I fought it off of myself. I stood slowly as I brushed the snow off of myself. The creature looked at me, "Lilyth?" it looked at me. "Tyler you idiot!" I yelled as he laughed. He glanced over to heather "Who's your friend?" he asked as heather waved. "Fresh off the streets, too bad Murdoc got to her first" I answered as I walked away from him. Heather trailed behind as Tyler shrugged "alright I'll see you later" he said as he jumped back into the tree's. "Who was that?" heather asked me like I would give her a straight answer. "He's the weed in a patch of onions" I answered trying to confuse her. She looked a little confused as she walked behind me. We saw the lights at the edge of the forest as I led her into the city. The humans looked at us like we were of their species. I walked into a nearby alleyway as heather questionably followed me. I knew exactly where I was taking her. I walked up to a nearby door and turned to heather "are you ready?" I asked. She looked bored as she stared back at me "yeah c'mon!" she said. I pushed open the door as I quickly pulled her in. I looked around at the environment, people mindlessly pushing and jumping into others as the filthy humans on stage entertained them with guitar's, drums, and microphones. I watched them play from the back of the warehouse, I loved coming here although I was disappointed with the humans for this building. This is where my home once stood, when Morgan was still amongst the living. I looked up at the band playing, the front man screamed violently into the microphone. It's almost as if I could feel his angst through his lyrics and voice. He sang of an unnamed light and long awaited answers, he also sang of finally realizing that you are not what you used to be. I really should figure out when they are playing again. I haven't visited here often though I am driven here, and maybe I can get heather away from me. She was off in the crowd somewhere, for all I know she's probably mangled and bloody on the floor somewhere. I realized someone staring at me, I growled as he walked over to me. A human hmm? His fishnet sleeve dangled over his hand as he leaned against the wall near me. "Hello" he said as I thought, I was starting to get hungry, very hungry. This pitiful excuse for a human just put himself in my view for a meal. I smirked at him noticing it was finally night, I pulled off my hood revealing my face as I made my way back into the alleyway. He followed me, smiling and licking his lips. I don't know what he expects he is going to get from me although I am sure I will end it quickly for him. I pushed the door open as my boots plowed a path in the snow. He shut the door behind us as he pushed me up against the wall. I frowned as I bit into his hand, "stupid bitch!" he yelled attempting to pull his hand back. I bit through his hand as I wrapped my hand around his scrawny neck as I let my claws out. I honestly think that I had merged with the demon that died the day I did. I let go of his hand as I raised him up the wall, I ran my claw around his throat deeply cutting a gash. I finished the rest as I drained the blood, it felt so good to finally feed off the blood of humans once again. He wanted to scream as he wrapped his hands around my arm and with whatever strength he had left squeezed. It clearly wasn't enough as I took one last drink of blood before he died. I wiped the blood from my mouth as I dropped his lifeless body into the snow as I walked back into the warehouse. Heather walked back over to me as her eyes seemed to question me. "I got a little hungry" I told her as we left the building. She didn't even notice the body lying in the snow, she was already starting to loose her human emotions. She ran ahead of me into the forest as I slowly trailed my way through the snow. It wasn't long before I caught up to her, she stood there in shock as she backed up towards me. There stood one of the shadow beings, although night is when it's true form can be seen. The shadows were really demons, it's singed red skin went along with it's large horns which curled backwards. The horrifying creature's mouth dripped with blood as we saw a body laying in a pile of red snow. Heather made her way over to the snow until the demon abruptly flung her into the air with one clean blow. I stood there staring at the hideous piece of shit that calls itself a demon. It looked down at me as it walked up to me and raised it's arm. It lunged it's arm down at me as I spread my wings and flew out of the way. I flew onto it's back as I let out my claws and pushed them far into it's back. It let out a roar louder than thunder itself as I pushed my hand farther into it's back it roared in pain. It fell to the ground as I pulled my hand out and stood up. I looked down at it, I spit onto it's face and Heather called me over while I walked over to her. "I'm taking him back to the cathedral" she said picking the body up. I caught a glimpse of his bloody face as I smirked "that's a life not worth saving heather, don't waste your time" I said as she frowned at me. "Why do you hate Tyler so much Lilyth?" she asked me. "I hate everyone, I hate him because he's a fucking dick" I answered as I walked back into the city. She frowned again as she carried him back to the cathedral. As for me? Tyler is a dick I don't know why she is bothering to save his sorry ass. I walked through the city slowly as the humans pushed and shoved their way through each other. Each step I took on the icy ground seemed familiar to me as I made my way to the Oceanside. I kneeled down to the sand as I watched the glimmer of the skyline on the freezing ocean water. "Lilyth?" I heard a voice as I looked over to a human walking over to me. A small girl walked up toward me, her black loosened braid flailed in the cold wind. "Yes?" I answered as she stared down at me. "Lilyth!" she yelled as she flung her arms around me, I quickly picked the child up by the shirt "who are you?" I asked her. She stared at me wide eyed "you don't remember me?" she questioned as I put her down. I didn't understand why I couldn't kill her right then and there. Her eyes saddened as I stood up, "you may have known the Lilyth I once was but, she is dead now." She looked up at me "what about Morgan?" she said quietly. I turned to her, "Morgan… I'm not sure where Morgan is" I told her as I walked back up to the cathedral. By the time I was at the cathedral the sun began to rise, I met Murdoc outside of my room. "Lilyth was there a human in the cathedral" he asked me as I stood there. "Yeah although no one was seen by the human" I said as he smiled. "Someone almost was, a couple walked into the cathedral tonight" he said as I walked past him. "they are waiting in your room" he said when I finally made it to the door. I turned around "you let humans into my room!?" I said as I walked up to Murdoc. I swung my hand back as I felt my claws grow longer than they usually are. Before I could rip his fucking head off he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I left my claws out while I walked up to the cathedral. I walked into my room as I began to see a face, Miguel. Miguel looked back at me as I growled loudly, he just smiled "I like your drawings, very lovely but who is he?" he asked me. "Put my sketchbook down you bastard" I yelled as he set my sketchbook down on my coffin. He walked up to me as he spread his wings "is that how you want your sister to think of you as?" he said as he pointed to the little girl in the corner. It was the same girl I saw at the beach, "my sister?" I questioned "Morgan was the only sister I had" I said as he shook his head. "Lilyth I know your parents died but you have a sister" he told me as the child shivered in the corner. "Wouldn't you like to see them all again? Morgan, your parents, everyone?" he tried to bribe me as I clawed at his face "your faggot they're all dead don't bring this kid into my room and get the fuck away from me" I yelled. He frowned "I was afraid you'd say that, what if I said I wanted you to come with me" he said with a smirk. "That makes me want to kill you more now" I said as I swiped at him again. "Lilyth why do you hate the people who love you so much?" he asked as he wiped the blood from his face. "I already answered that! I hate everyone!" I answered as I knocked him onto the ground. I was about to kill the bastard before he disappeared. Good riddance the stupid bastard shouldn't have crossed paths with me. I turned to the scared child in the corner as I let my claws back.


	3. update from where heather came in

**__**

As I walked back to Murdocs chambers I caught Dominique on her way to Murdoc. "Dominique?" I said stopping her in her tracks, She turned around and looked at me "yes?" she asked surprised. "Who was that girl?" I asked as she sighed, "Her name is heather and do you think you can possibly be somewhat nice to her?" I frowned, I asked for an answer not a comment. She turned around and walked into Murdocs chamber, I simply turned around and walked to the cathedral entrance. I was putting on my jacket until I saw a shadow in front of me. I turned around as the leather of my jacket lightly squeaked. "Yes?" I asked seeing heather stand there. "Where are you going?" she asked as I opened the cold solid door. "Out to the city why?" I looked back as I pulled the hood over my head. "I was wondering if I could tag along, I'm not used to this" she asked seeing I was dressed in leather. I looked at her, "don't get in my way" I said as I walked out into the snow. She slowly followed behind me as it snowed more and more with every footstep we made. I looked back at her when we met the edge of the forest "are you sure you want to follow me?" I asked. She slowly nodded and smiled as she followed me into the forest. "Stay close" I said as we traveled deeper into the forest. I was almost about to stop for the time until a creature leapt onto me from above. I revealed my fangs as I fought it off of myself. I stood slowly as I brushed the snow off of myself. The creature looked at me, "Lilyth?" it looked at me. "Tyler you idiot!" I yelled as he laughed. He glanced over to heather "Who's your friend?" he asked as heather waved. "Fresh off the streets, too bad Murdoc got to her first" I answered as I walked away from him. Heather trailed behind as Tyler shrugged "alright I'll see you later" he said as he jumped back into the tree's. "Who was that?" heather asked me like I would give her a straight answer. "He's the weed in a patch of onions" I answered trying to confuse her. She looked a little confused as she walked behind me. We saw the lights at the edge of the forest as I led her into the city. The humans looked at us like we were of their species. I walked into a nearby alleyway as heather questionably followed me. I knew exactly where I was taking her. I walked up to a nearby door and turned to heather "are you ready?" I asked. She looked bored as she stared back at me "yeah c'mon!" she said. I pushed open the door as I quickly pulled her in. I looked around at the environment, people mindlessly pushing and jumping into others as the filthy humans on stage entertained them with guitar's, drums, and microphones. I watched them play from the back of the warehouse, I loved coming here although I was disappointed with the humans for this building. This is where my home once stood, when Morgan was still amongst the living. I looked up at the band playing, the front man screamed violently into the microphone. It's almost as if I could feel his angst through his lyrics and voice. He sang of an unnamed light and long awaited answers, he also sang of finally realizing that you are not what you used to be. I really should figure out when they are playing again. I haven't visited here often though I am driven here, and maybe I can get heather away from me. She was off in the crowd somewhere, for all I know she's probably mangled and bloody on the floor somewhere. I realized someone staring at me, I growled as he walked over to me. A human hmm? His fishnet sleeve dangled over his hand as he leaned against the wall near me. "Hello" he said as I thought, I was starting to get hungry, very hungry. This pitiful excuse for a human just put himself in my view for a meal. I smirked at him noticing it was finally night, I pulled off my hood revealing my face as I made my way back into the alleyway. He followed me, smiling and licking his lips. I don't know what he expects he is going to get from me although I am sure I will end it quickly for him. I pushed the door open as my boots plowed a path in the snow. He shut the door behind us as he pushed me up against the wall. I frowned as I bit into his hand, "stupid bitch!" he yelled attempting to pull his hand back. I bit through his hand as I wrapped my hand around his scrawny neck as I let my claws out. I honestly think that I had merged with the demon that died the day I did. I let go of his hand as I raised him up the wall, I ran my claw around his throat deeply cutting a gash. I finished the rest as I drained the blood, it felt so good to finally feed off the blood of humans once again. He wanted to scream as he wrapped his hands around my arm and with whatever strength he had left squeezed. It clearly wasn't enough as I took one last drink of blood before he died. I wiped the blood from my mouth as I dropped his lifeless body into the snow as I walked back into the warehouse. Heather walked back over to me as her eyes seemed to question me. "I got a little hungry" I told her as we left the building. She didn't even notice the body lying in the snow, she was already starting to loose her human emotions. She ran ahead of me into the forest as I slowly trailed my way through the snow. It wasn't long before I caught up to her, she stood there in shock as she backed up towards me. There stood one of the shadow beings, although night is when it's true form can be seen. The shadows were really demons, it's singed red skin went along with it's large horns which curled backwards. The horrifying creature's mouth dripped with blood as we saw a body laying in a pile of red snow. Heather made her way over to the snow until the demon abruptly flung her into the air with one clean blow. I stood there staring at the hideous piece of shit that calls itself a demon. It looked down at me as it walked up to me and raised it's arm. It lunged it's arm down at me as I spread my wings and flew out of the way. I flew onto it's back as I let out my claws and pushed them far into it's back. It let out a roar louder than thunder itself as I pushed my hand farther into it's back it roared in pain. It fell to the ground as I pulled my hand out and stood up. I looked down at it, I spit onto it's face and Heather called me over while I walked over to her. "I'm taking him back to the cathedral" she said picking the body up. I caught a glimpse of his bloody face as I smirked "that's a life not worth saving heather, don't waste your time" I said as she frowned at me. "Why do you hate Tyler so much Lilyth?" she asked me. "I hate everyone, I hate him because he's a fucking dick" I answered as I walked back into the city. She frowned again as she carried him back to the cathedral. As for me? Tyler is a dick I don't know why she is bothering to save his sorry ass. I walked through the city slowly as the humans pushed and shoved their way through each other. Each step I took on the icy ground seemed familiar to me as I made my way to the Oceanside. I kneeled down to the sand as I watched the glimmer of the skyline on the freezing ocean water. "Lilyth?" I heard a voice as I looked over to a human walking over to me. A small girl walked up toward me, her black loosened braid flailed in the cold wind. "Yes?" I answered as she stared down at me. "Lilyth!" she yelled as she flung her arms around me, I quickly picked the child up by the shirt "who are you?" I asked her. She stared at me wide eyed "you don't remember me?" she questioned as I put her down. I didn't understand why I couldn't kill her right then and there. Her eyes saddened as I stood up, "you may have known the Lilyth I once was but, she is dead now." She looked up at me "what about Morgan?" she said quietly. I turned to her, "Morgan… I'm not sure where Morgan is" I told her as I walked back up to the cathedral. By the time I was at the cathedral the sun began to rise, I met Murdoc outside of my room. "Lilyth was there a human in the cathedral" he asked me as I stood there. "Yeah although no one was seen by the human" I said as he smiled. "Someone almost was, a couple walked into the cathedral tonight" he said as I walked past him. "they are waiting in your room" he said when I finally made it to the door. I turned around "you let humans into my room!?" I said as I walked up to Murdoc. I swung my hand back as I felt my claws grow longer than they usually are. Before I could rip his fucking head off he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I left my claws out while I walked up to the cathedral. I walked into my room as I began to see a face, Miguel. Miguel looked back at me as I growled loudly, he just smiled "I like your drawings, very lovely but who is he?" he asked me. "Put my sketchbook down you bastard" I yelled as he set my sketchbook down on my coffin. He walked up to me as he spread his wings "is that how you want your sister to think of you as?" he said as he pointed to the little girl in the corner. It was the same girl I saw at the beach, "my sister?" I questioned "Morgan was the only sister I had" I said as he shook his head. "Lilyth I know your parents died but you have a sister" he told me as the child shivered in the corner. "Wouldn't you like to see them all again? Morgan, your parents, everyone?" he tried to bribe me as I clawed at his face "your faggot they're all dead don't bring this kid into my room and get the fuck away from me" I yelled. He frowned "I was afraid you'd say that, what if I said I wanted you to come with me" he said with a smirk. "That makes me want to kill you more now" I said while I swiped at him again. "Lilyth why do you hate the people who love you so much?" he asked as he wiped the blood from his face. "I already answered that! I hate everyone!" I answered as I knocked him onto the ground. I was about to kill the bastard before he disappeared. Good riddance the stupid bastard shouldn't have crossed paths with me. I turned to the scared child in the corner as I let my claws back. "Who's kid are you?" I asked the child, "y-you really aren't Lilyth anymore…you're a-a" the child stammered as I knelt down to her height and finished her sentence. "A vampire?" I said smiling, she nodded frightened that I'd kill her at any given moment. "I have no intention of killing you, you wouldn't even quench my thirst" I said to hopefully stop her whimpering. "So you and Assia have both changed" she said as she let her head down. I picked her arm up as I pulled her to her feet "go home now" I said as I gave her a light shove. She looked back at me as she started to cry "goodbye Lilyth" she said as she left my room. I picked up my sketchbook and flipped through the pages as I sighed. I didn't quite understand what was going on, so many things coming up all at once, heather, Miguel, I can't take it anymore. I flipped over pages back and forth wondering why I only drew Alex. I looked up slowly through the cathedral window in my room, "music?" I thought to myself. I walked from my room to see where and what the music was. "Lilyth!" an angry voice bellowed behind me, I turned around to see Tyler hurrying toward me as Heather tried to hold him back. "You were going to let me die!?" he yelled into my face, "what's the point of saving you anyway? Would you have rather the demon kill you or myself?" I asked him as I left the cathedral. I overheard them talking as I shut the cold iron door "what's up with Lilyth?" "I don't know it prolly Miguel" "Miguel? Oh! The angel." They fucking piss me off, I walked away from the cathedral as the music grew louder. I continued walking until I came upon an abandoned mansion, "but this is?" I ran inside. The floor loudly creaked as I ran up the broken stairs, the splintered door swung open as I walked into the room. Another colony of vampires lived here, I knew they lived here the only problem was there was the stench of humans in the room. I searched around until I saw him in the back, Alex I wasn't sure but I had a feeling it was him. I didn't understand why he was playing with Josh and his band, and why josh even had a band. Josh wasn't one you'd expect to see a vampire. He had short black hair that really showed his pale complexion, when he does shows he dresses differently than usual though. I spotted Deanna toward the back, frowning, slowly watching josh on stage. The only thing Deanna hated more than her past life was Josh, I never understood why she did. Watching them from the side of the room as the walls echoed with the mournful sound of death. Murdoc was watching from the opposite side of the room as Dominique lured one of the humans out of the room, she looked kind of hungry anyway. I sat on the cold wood floor as some of the other vampires stood to dance. Their bodies slowly twisted, completely off rhythm of the music. Day slowly moved into night as the vampires one by one lied down on the cold wood floors and slept. The band stopped as the humans panted heavily from their non stop entertainment to the dead. Josh descended from the front of the room as he walked over to me, "and what brings the evcoid over here?" he asked leaning on a nearby wall. Evcoid was our group name, Murdoc made up the name. He says it's a shortened version of what represents us and what we are, shortened? A load of shit to trick us into keeping a nickname he chose. "I just followed the music" I told him as he looked down. "What's in the book Lilyth?" he asked as I looked down, I forgot to leave my sketchbook in my chambers. I handed him my sketchbook as he held it up and searched through the pages, "wow Lilyth I didn't know you could do anything like this" he said as he walked over to Alex. I watched as he showed the paintings to Alex Josh turned back to me as I frowned. My boots clicked as the floor creaked below me while I walked from the room. I pulled my jacket off of myself as it trailed a path in the snow, slowly I trudged through the snow. Dominique followed behind me, "are you alright Lilyth?" she asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fan fucking tastic" I answered wondering why she's all of a sudden concerned. "Murdoc didn't do anything did he?" she asked as she walked alongside me. "Why?" I asked as I turned around, my jacket flinging snow everywhere. "I'm not sure why Lilyth, I want to let go of Murdoc but I'm not sure how" she said as she let her head down as her hair fell into her face. "What do you mean?" I asked when really I wanted to say "just open your hands and walk away from Murdoc, there you go." She looked up "I don't love Murdoc anymore!" she yelled at me violently. "Who do you "love" then?" I asked, really I didn't care but if I didn't ask right away I'd hear about it tomorrow morning. "Tyler" she quietly answered, I watched her disgusted. I left her in the snow as I trailed my way back to the cathedral, on my way thoughts kept appearing in my head. I don't know why but I kept thinking about josh, like where he came from, how he knew Alex, and how I know him so well. I walked down those empty stairs to my room, my dress trailing slowly behind me. I stared down until I ran into something, I looked up to see my sketchbook in my face. The sketchbook slowly moved from my face to reveal the person holding it, Josh. He stood in front of me laughing, "surprise" he said smiling. I've known josh ever since I was dragged here by Murdoc, I took my sketchbook back from him as I set it down on my coffin. I turned around "why aren't you still in show wear?" I asked getting a good look at him. He stood in ripped jeans that dragged along the back of your feet while you walk, along with his ripped shirt with some label that's so faded you can't read it anymore. "Hello? Lilyth?" he asked while I examined his gestures, "oh I'm sorry were you talking to me?" I said as I walked over to the cathedral window. "You alright?" he asked seeing I was quieter than usual, "I just have a lot on my mind" I told him as he hummed a song behind me. I don't know why, he annoyed me so much I just couldn't find myself to hate him really. "Thinking about Morgan?" he questioned walking behind me. "Yes, the dreams are more and more detailed every night" I answered looking over to him. He leaned against the window sill, his black hair fell into his face as it shone in the sunlight. I turned my head back to the scenery outside of the cathedral. He stood up straight as he began to walk out of my room, "thanks for talking to me Lilyth" he said behind me. "I'm not sure about what to do about those dreams of yours but maybe you need to settle something, maybe those dreams are saying something" those words poured off of his tongue as he left my room. I picked up my sketchbook as I thought, maybe he's right though is Morgan trying to tell me something? I set my sketchbook down on the floor as I lied down in my coffin. I sighed as I awaited my continuous nightmare to haunt another night of sleep. I awoke from the same dream, apparently I awoke too soon when I arose from my coffin the sun still shined. I pulled my hood over my head as I made my way up the stairs. I walked from the staircase leading from my room into the main hall. I walked up the main hall until I heard a voice "it's you again!" I turned around to find Alex standing behind me. "I told you not to come here!" I yelled angrily when really I was glad to see his face again. "I'm sorry, Josh told me that this is where you live" he said as he walked closer to me. He held his hand out to me "I'm Alex in case you forgot" he said smiling. How can I forget him, I drew him enough, I knew this was stupid to tell him "I'm Lilyth" I answered taking his hand. I could see he couldn't tell what I looked like under my hood though he kept normal. "Why are you always here?" he asked me "I live here" I answered him. Before he could answer Murdoc angrily jumped out from behind a pillar. "A human? Lilyth interfering with a human! You've sunk low this time Lilyth" he angrily said as he walked toward me. He came up to my face as I growled at him. "Move" he said frowning down at me, I stood in front of Alex as he frowned down at me. Alex stood behind me not knowing what is going on, although he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Murdoc kept glaring at me to move, I wasn't going anywhere. I knew what they did to humans they found in the cathedral, and I was sure that wasn't going to be Alex's fate. Before I could do anything Murdoc quickly rushed behind me and grabbed Alex by the throat. "You're the human in josh's band aren't you?" Murdoc asked choking Alex. Alex didn't answer, Murdoc became frustrated as he squeezed his hand herder around Alex's neck. Knowing I couldn't let Alex die I quickly and abruptly kneed Murdoc in the stomach. He dropped Alex as he fell to the floor. I grabbed Alex's hand as I flew out one of the cathedral windows and out to the Cliffside. Dominique came up behind Murdoc, "should I go after them?" she asked. Murdoc nodded "you should know where they are headed" he said as Dominique made her way out the door only to be stopped by heather. Heather frowned at Dominique as she pushed Dominique. "Leave Tyler alone" she said as Dominique regained her balance. Dominique stood up "I have no time to argue right now" she said to heather. "You need to make time!" heather yelled back as she tackled Dominique to the ground. Dominique stood up after pushing heather off of her. "We'll finish this later" she said while she jumped into the air. Torn ribbon appeared below her feet as she flew higher walking inch by inch on the ribbon as it disappeared behind her. Dominique flew into the trees leading to the Cliffside as she trailed her way up to the edge. I sat there watching Alex regain his breath, "are you alright?" I asked in my usual tone of voice. "Yeah, thanks" he said back still wondering who I was. "Alex, you really shouldn't come here" I said standing up. "Although for the meantime I'll stay with you, apparently you're their main target at the moment?" I said as I walked toward him. "Where do you live?" I asked him as he stared at me. "I live with Josh, my house was burned down after some girl and her friend died" he answered me. "LILYTH!" I heard Morgan's voice scream my name, in the same tone she screamed when she died. "Did you happen to know who those girls were?" I asked curious to if he knew anything of my past. His eyes glowed in the sunset as he thought. "No I can't remember them" he answered. I sat on a nearby rock as I watched the breeze blow through his black hair. I tried to focus on whether someone was coming more than him, I couldn't do it. In a flash of sunlight Dominique appeared in front of Alex as she pulled out from her dress a simple dagger. I noticed what she was doing as she lunged her dagger toward his chest. I flew over to Alex quickly hoping I could somehow block Dominique. Instead I stood in front of him, I could feel the dagger pierce through my skin. I saw the anger in Dominique's eyes as she pushed the dagger further into my torso. She pulled the dagger back out as I let my claws out and rammed them through her chest. I picked Alex up and threw him into the forest "Run to the bottom of the cliff!" I yelled. "I'll meet you there" he yelled back, I had a feeling the only reason he yelled that was to keep me alive. Too late Alex I already died once, although I am still somewhat human. I can die again and again though this is my last chance to live the afterlife. Dominique dashed toward him with her dagger in hand, Before she came within three feet of him I knocked her backwards toward the cliff's edge. I looked at my bleeding arm as I walked toward her, I kneeled down as I checked to see if she was alright. Before I could do anything she rammed her dagger though my neck as she pulled the dagger down to my chest. I cringed a bit although I pulled her dagger from my chest. I just now figured out about this dagger, the only weapon that kills both the dead and the undead. I knew I was going to die as I rammed the dagger through her chest keeping her on the ground. I left her there as I walked to the Cliffside. All I remember after that was passing out off of the Cliffside.  


**__**


End file.
